The Real World
by Draco's Phoenix 99
Summary: What if in Madam Malkin's Harry and the unusual blonde boy became friends? What if Harry found out that he wasn't actually a Potter? There's alot of 'What If's' in this world, and in this story too. DMHP, NLBZ, HGPP, TNOC, LLOC *Will Be M Later*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Real World**  
Author: **Dracos Phoenix 99**  
Story Type: **Multi-Chapter**  
Summary: ** What if in Madam Malkin's Harry and the unusual blonde boy became friends? What if Harry found out that he wasn't actually a Potter? There's alot of 'What If's' in this world, and in this story too. DMHP, NLBZ, HGPP, TNOC, LLOC**  
Pairings: **Draco/Harry (eventual), Ron/Blaise (eventual), Hermione/Pansy (eventual), Theo/OC (eventual), Luna/Neville (eventual) Lucius/Narcissa, Tom/Severus**  
Warnings: **Slash, Strong Language, Adult Themes (eventual)**  
A/N: **Hey guys! Here's an actual story. This will have Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, and Hermione in different Houses, so beware. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters. I only own the two OCs I am going to create and the creature in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The young raven looked around the small shopping district in amazement. Hagrid had called this place Diagon Alley. Hagrid also said that this is where wizards were supposed to get everything they need for school, work, home, ect. The young raven, named Harry Potter, had asked Hagrid what he needed, and Hagrid had explained everything. Harry had already gotten everything with the exception of an animal, his wand, and his robes. They were heading to a place called Madam Malkin's now, where Harry was to get his robes.

When they entered, Harry looked around. It was a magnificent store. All around were different colored robes, even though Harry was supposed to have black. Harry then looked up at Hagrid. "Hagrid, am I supposed to be fitted? Or do I just get pre-made robes?"

Hagrid looked down at him, and smiled. "Yer suppos'd ta be fitted. But if you don' wanna, ya don' hafta." Harry said he didn't mind, so Hagrid turned to the clerk (who he found out was Madam Malkin) and she told him to wait in the waiting room. Hagrid said he would be back soon, saying he needed to get something, and left Harry alone. Harry was in the waiting room where a small blonde boy was being fitted. The boy saw him in the mirror, and he asked Madam Malkin for a break. She reluctantly agreed, and went off into another room.

The blonde boy turned, and faced Harry. "Hello. You must be Harry Potter, considering you have the lightning scar." The blonde pointed to where Harry's scar was showing. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I want to help you. In this world, you can't be caught with the wrong sort. I can help you there. How would you like to become my friend?" The blonde stuck out his hand, offering his friendship. Harry looked at it, considering. This blonde-Draco-wanted to be his friend! What an awesome thing!

Harry smiled at Draco, and grabbed his hand, shaking it. "I'd love to. Although I won't be able to see you until September 1st." Harry sighed, and looked down in shame at that.

"Why not?"

"Because I live with what you would call 'Muggles'. They don't allow me to have friends, and I'm risking my life to be your friend. It sucks." Harry was suddenly scared for his life. What if Draco tried to come to the house! That would be the start of the worst beatings yet.

Draco gasped. "I cannot let you go back there. Don't worry, Harry. When I am done getting fitted, I will talk to my father and see if you can stay with us. I, however, have to finishing getting fitted, and then I will wait with you." And with that, Draco went back to get finished with his fitting, leaving Harry to watch as they chatted more.

* * *

An hour later, both boys had their robes in bags. Draco had helped Harry shrink all his bags before they left in search for Draco's father at Flourish and Blotts, where Mr. Malfoy would be getting Draco's books. They chatted animatedly as they walked the couple stores down. When they entered, Draco grabbed Harry's wrist, and took him over to where a man with hair like Draco's stood.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed, as they approached. Mr. Malfoy turned to his son, and greeted him. "Father, this is my new friend, Harry. Harry Potter." Mr. Malfoy looked impressed.

Mr. Malfoy then turned to Harry, who gulped. "Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Lucius Malfoy. There is no need to call me Mr. Malfoy. Please call me Lucius. I am glad that you befriended my son. Tell me, how did you find your way here? As I know, you were living with Muggles?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I was living with Muggles. The Gamekeeper, Hagrid, brought me my letter. He also brought me here."

Draco agreed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Father, Harry doesn't want to go back to the Muggles, and honestly, I want to spend the last month with him. Can he stay at our Manor? Please? I'm sure Mother, nor Uncle Sev or Uncle Tom will mind, will they?"

Lucius considered this for a minute, and nodded. "Mr. Potter can stay at our house until school starts." Draco screamed in excitement, and Lucius glared at him. "Draco, what have your Mother and I said about acting in public?" Draco immediately went back to being calm and collected, and then Lucius turned to Harry. "What else do you need, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled. "All I need is my wand and my pet."

"Draco as well. Let us go visit Ollivander."

* * *

Once Draco and Harry got their wands (Ollivander had said that Harry's wand was the brother to the 'Dark Lord's wand; Harry and Draco laughed when they left), the boys and Lucius headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium. There they would get Harry an owl for the Manor in case Lucius needed to send him a letter, and they boys pets.

When they walked in, Harry saw that Hagrid was there. Hagrid spotted him, and hugged him. "Harry! I was so worried abou' ya. When I wen' back ta Madam Malkin's ya weren' there. I went frantic!" Then he spotted the two blondes, and scowled. "Wha' are ya doin' with tha Malfoys?"

Harry glared at Hagrid. "They are helping me. Unlike you. You were gone for almost an hour and a half, when you said you'd be back in a half-hour. You are supposed to help me, Hagrid. Instead you abandoned me." And with that, Harry grabbed Draco's arm, and pushed past Hagrid, Lucius following. Hagrid left, angry. Harry smirked. Served him right.

Harry had picked a snowy white owl, and named her Hedwig. The boys had also pics a creature called thenetra. Thenetra's were a special creature. Firstly, it could speak any language you could think of, even a language called Parseltounge (Harry didn't know what that was, so Draco explained that is was snake language). Secondly, it could fly and was like an owl; if you needed a letter delivered, it could do it in half the time an owl could. And lastly, it could change the color of it's fur. It looked like a cat, and was the size of one too. With the exception of it's wings. They were expensive, but the boys thought it was worth it.

Lucius also bought the boys ice cream. Harry had gotten chocolate, whereas Draco had gotten vanilla with chocolate chips. They quickly ate, before following Lucius to the Apparition Point, and they Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the house, Harry was amazed. He liked this house. It looked amazing. So much fanciness! Draco called his name, and told him to follow. Lucius had told him that Harry was to meet a few people. Harry reluctantly agreed, and they walked into the living room where two men and a woman sat. The woman spotted Lucius, and stood, walking over and giving him a kiss. The men also stood.

"Lucius, who is this young boy?" One man asked.

"This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Tom Riddle, and Severus Snape." He indicated to each man as he said their names. He then motioned to the woman. "And this is my wife Narcissa."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "Welcome to our lovely home. Please call me Narcissa, or Aunt Cissa, or even Cissy." Harry nodded as he watched Lucius walk over to the man known as Mr. Riddle, and whispered in his ear. The man nodded, and whispered in Mr. Snape's ear. He nodded, and the trio retreated into another room.

Narcissa smiled. "Let us go into the kitchen, and grab a snack. Shall we?"

* * *

_With Lucius, Snape, and Tom..._

"What is it that you need to talk to us about, Lucius?" Tom asked. Severus nodded in agreement.

"The boy has a glamour on him. I can feel it. It is a very strong glamour, so it was hard to detect. However, when we were getting ice cream in Diagon Alley, I sensed it. I can get it off, but I must have the boy's permission, as well as Draco's." Lucius explained.

Severus looked confused. "Why do you need Draco's permission?"

Lucius sighed. "Whoever put the glamour on him also disguised his inheritance. He cannot be with his true mate unless it's taken off."

Tom looked shocked. "You mean to tell us..." He trailed off.

Lucius nodded. "Draco and Harry might be mates."

_So, there is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! We have some hint of Drarry here. Next chapter will also have some surprises. _

_Next Chapter: The adult trio talk things out, Draco gives permission, Harry's glamour is taken off, along with the Mate Resister, and secrets are revealed!_

_Hope you review and fave and follow! See you all in the next chapter!_

_~Phoenix~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to my story followers, and my story favoriters. Also, thanks geetac for following and favoriting me. It means so much to know you guys like my story. So here is another chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Previously...**

_Lucius sighed. "Whoever put the glamour on him also disguised his inheritance. He cannot be with his true mate unless it's taken off."_

_Tom looked shocked. "You mean to tell us..." He trailed off._

_Lucius nodded. "Draco and Harry might be mates."_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_(Narcissa P.O.V)_

The minute that Narcissa got a good look and sense of Harry, she knew something was wrong. She could sense it. She sensed some strong magic around him, as if disguising things that someone didn't want other's to know. It was hard to detect, but Narcissa was able to detect it.

Unbeknownst to other people, Narcissa could sense other people's Magical Auras. The magic that covered Harry was not the same Color as Harry's Aura Color. It was quite to opposite to be exact. Harry's and Draco's were similar, but different.

Narcissa chatted with the boys for a few minutes, before Lucius, Tom, and Severus came back in. Narcissa looked up, and saw Lucius's troubled face. She stood up straight. "Lucius, dear? What is the matter?"

Lucius sighed. "We must talk with the boys." He turned to the boys who looked confused and scared. "Boys, meet us in the living room once you are done with your snacks." And with that, the men in the room retreated. Narcissa knew that whatever they had to talk to the boys about was not good.

Narcissa smiled at the boys. "When you are finished, just leave the plates there. Misty and Millie shall clean up after you." The boys nodded, and Narcissa went to find the men, determined to find out what was up.

* * *

_(Normal P.O.V)_

Once Narcissa had left, Harry instantly became worried. Were they going to kick him out? Was there something wrong with him? Was all this just an act? He got so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was shaking.

"Harry?"

Harry looked over to see a worried and concerned Draco. His friend knew that Harry was upset. "Harry, it's okay. Whatever happens, I will not let them throw you out. I will argue with them until they give in, or I will go with you. I promise to protect you no matter what." Draco then smiled. Harry smiled, and placed those words into his memory. After they finished their food, Draco called the house elves, Millie and Misty, to clean up, telling them to also listen to Harry no matter what. They nodded, and started cleaning up at Draco and Harry headed to find the adults.

Once they entered the living room, everything went quiet. On one couch sat Narcissa and on the other were the three men. Narcissa motioned for the boys to sit on the couch with her, and they obeyed. Narcissa asked Harry to sit next to him, and whispered in his ear, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

And then Lucius went onto his explanation. "Harry, I have detected some magic that is supposed to keep magic of yours from escaping. There are two spells to be exact. The first is a glamour. A glamour is a disguise. I have a feeling that if I take it off that it will be very painful. However, I must have your permission along with Draco's."

Harry looked at Draco, who wanted to say no, but at the same time wanted to say yes. Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder, and smiled as Draco looked at him. "I'll be fine Draco. Just go along with it, okay?" Draco nodded, and agreed.

Once both boys agreed, Lucius smiled. "Thank you for your permission. However, Harry must be lying down for this procedure." Draco nodded, and told the adults that they could use his room. Harry said he wouldn't mind, so everyone moved to Draco's room. Lucius continued his instructions."Everyone needs to stay as far away as possible. We do not know how strong his magic is; it might be strong enough to hurt us, or even take down the wards of the Manor. So if everyone will stay on that wall over there-" Lucius pointed to the farest wall. "-it would be the best bet." Everyone nodded, and moved. Lucius turned to Harry. "Now if you would please lie on Draco's bed."

Harry did as instructed, and Lucius took a couple of deep breaths. Harry was nervous, so when Lucius told him to clear his mind, it was hard. But he managed to do it. Then Lucius muttered a couple of Latin words, and everyone waited. Nothing happened for a minute, so everyone thought it was over or it didn't work. But then Harry started screaming. Draco looked like he wanted to run over and comfort his friend, but didn't do so, as Narcissa was holding him. Harry then started bleeding, and Severus knew that he would need some potions for the boy. He ran out.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Tom then felt the strong surge of magic, and then the wards went down, setting of invisible alarms. Lucius cursed under his breath, before looking at Tom. Tom nodded, and rushed out to fix the alarms. It was then Severus returned with the potions. Everything started dying down-Harry's screaming, Draco's silent crying, Narcissa's deep breaths, the alarms-and Severus got the potions ready. When Harry opened his eyes, and tried to move, Severus put a potion out. Harry took it without question. and then the pain started going away. When Severus handed him another potion, the cuts he received from the glamour went away.

Draco wanted nothing but to run over to Harry and comfort him, but didn't know if he was allowed. He looked up desperately at his mother, who shrugged. He then looked at his father with pleading eyes, and he nodded. Narcissa let go of the blonde boy, and he ran over and jumped on the bed. Harry looked at him and felt safe as Draco wrapped him in his arms. Harry was so exhausted, that after a couple of minutes of being in Draco's arms, he passed out.

Everyone soon heard Harry's snoring, and left the room, with the exception of Draco. Draco had refused to leave, and no one dared to argue with the small boy. So they left the two alone.

Once out in the hall, Lucius explained. "That magic was harsh. The reasons for the cuts were that the magic refused to leave at first, but Harry's magic forced it off, making the buts worse. And on top of that, Harry's power is stronger than Tom's and Dumbledore's combined."

Narcissa decided to speak up. "On top of that, I sensed Draco's magic grow stronger." She then went on. "But I could not see any change in Harry's appearance. How come?"

Lucius explained. "It will not show up for a couple of hours. He will slowly change, and when he does, we can see what he looks like. And when he awakes, we will be able to see if he will allow us to take off the Mate Resistence spell."

* * *

The adults were chatting in the kitchen when Draco ran in. He was smiling, and the adults were curious. "Harry's changed! He looks amazing! Harry!" Draco called, and Harry walked in. Harry definitely looked different. Harry used to be a couple of inches shorter than Draco, but now he was the same height as Draco. He had greasy, black hair like Severus, even though it looked a lot less greaser and it was shorter. He also had Tom's dark green eyes.

Narcissa saw the look from Severus, and nodded. She waved her hand, and suddenly a red circle encased him. It beeped a few times, before the wall broke and words appeared above Harry's head:

_Hadrian Tobias James Riddle Snape  
Mother: Lily Potter  
Father 1: Tom Riddle  
Father 2: Severus Snape_

Everyone cheered in happiness, and Harry was confused. Why was everyone happy? He didn't know, and it bothered him. He wanted to ask, but he was too nervous to. So he just watched.

Severus noticed the confusion Harry was going through. He turned to the young boy and smiled. "Are you confused?" Harry nodded. "Let me tell you a story.

"I used to be friends with your mother. When she was eleven, before we started school, she saw me. Her sister didn't like that Lily was a wizard. So when Lily became friends with me, Petunia got mad. She and Lily had a fight. I comforted her the day after, when she told me.

"Then it was time for Lily and I to go to Hogwarts. When she was sorted into Gryffindor, I thought that I would lose her as a friend. I thought she wouldn't try to keep me as a friend, especially when she met Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. But she was persistent. She had a fight with the four about it, and that's what made her despise them.

"Whenever Lily and I had a class together, she made damn sure to be paired up with me. Even if she had to do extra credit for it. I was amazed that she would do that for someone who was in Slytherin. We were meant to be rivals, yet I couldn't bring myself to do that to her.

"When Potter decided to play a trick on me in sixth year to get me to say something to Lily to make her hate me, I fell for it. He made me so angry, I even took it out on Lily. I called her a 'Mudblood', which is what we call Muggleborns. Anyways, she got pissed, and wouldn't talk to me. She started calling me by my surname, and got closer to the troublesome foursome.

"However, by the end of Seventh Year, she became my friend again. She accepted my apology. However, she had fallen hard for James Potter, to the point where she accepted his marriage proposal. The last year was also when she found out things that she didn't know before.

"Apparently she was actually a pureblood. She was almost killed, after her parents, and ended up in an orphanage. She then learned that her parents were Dark Wizards. She felt like she needed to tell James Potter, but then they had a huge fight. But then they worked it out.

"When I came to her and told her that I was in a relationship with Tom, and that we wanted her to help us have a kid, she agreed enthusiastically. Lily knew what she was getting herself into, and that Potter was going to be furious, but she didn't care. She was happy to help.

"Tom and I always took turned having sex with her so the child could have all three genes and be strong. She didn't mind having sex with someone that she barely knew; it was helping me, so she was happy to help.

"Sure enough, James Potter was not happy. They had another major fight, and made up... again. James refused to have sex with her until after she gave birth, however, so they went along with less sexual things.

"However, James got close to our kid when he was born. We named him Hadrian Tobias James Riddle Snape in honor of us and him. We were happy that he was willing to take care of our child when neither of us three were around. He appreciated putting his name in there, and soon became close to Hadrian enough to the point where James felt like it was his own son.

"We all became close, even allowing Lupin and Black to join our group. And then Dumbledore killed Lily and James, and left you. Tom and I were in France at the time, and didn't know this was happening. Although we were distressed, we decided to have another kid as we looked for our son.

"I ended up taking a birthing potion, and soon fell pregnant. We then had a daughter, Jessica Nikki Lily Riddle Snape. We looked for years, and now we finally found you." Severus hugged the young boy. "Welcome home, Hadrian."

* * *

_Whoo! That took a lot out of me, considering I barely slept last night. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon!_

_Next Chapter: Harry gets his Mate Resistence off, they have a welcome home party, Harry learns about the Dark Lord and his army, and much more! Gonna be a huge chapter!_

_~Phoenix~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

_"However, James got close to our kid when he was born. We named him Hadrian Tobias James Riddle Snape in honor of us and him. We were happy that he was willing to take care of our child when neither of us three were around. He appreciated putting his name in there, and soon became close to Hadrian enough to the point where James felt like it was his own son._

_"We all became close, even allowing Lupin and Black to join our group. And then Dumbledore killed Lily and James, and left you. Tom and I were in France at the time, and didn't know this was happening. Although we were distressed, we decided to have another kid as we looked for our son._

_"I ended up taking a birthing potion, and soon fell pregnant. We then had a daughter, Jessica Nikki Lily Riddle Snape. We looked for years, and now we finally found you." Severus hugged the young boy. "Welcome home, Hadrian."_

* * *

**I also forgot to mention something about Hadrian's eyes. He still wore glasses, just not James's glasses; they were regular glasses.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Harry-no, Hadrian-was surprised at the story. So, even though James was like a father, he wasn't Hadrian's real father. And Hadrian was not an only child? And he had two dads? _'Wicked!' _Hadrian thought. He hugged his father back.

"How am I to refer to you if your both my dads? It will get confusing, won't it?" Hadrian asked. Then he got an idea. He looked at Severus. "I'll call you Dad-" then he looked at Tom. "-and you Father." The adults agreed, and then Hadrian looked at Severus. "You said I had a sister, right?" Severus nodded. Hadrian smiled. "I want to meet her. Will she be going to Hogwarts with me this year?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, she will be going with you, even though she is only ten. She took the entry exam to see if she could get in a year early, and along with Lucius's support, she got in. She is at her friend Theodore's house. Draco and I were about to go visit. Would you like to come with?"

Hadrian nodded enthusiastically, before Lucius spoke. "And when you come back there is one more spell we must remove." Hadrian then asked what it was. "Everyone has a soul mate. The person that they will fit in a relationship perfectly with. The spell I mus remove is a Mate Resistence Spell. But, if you want, we shall wait until you three come back."

Hadrian agreed, and him, Draco, and Severus left to get Jessica.

* * *

When they arrived at the Nott household, Mrs. Nott smiled. She was very nice as she told the boys where Theo and Jessica were. Severus told them that he had to speak with the Notts before they left, and that it might be awhile. Hadrian nodded, and gave his Dad a hug, before Draco pulled him to the room he used to play with the duo in.

When they arrived they saw a boy and a girl drawing. The boy was about Hadrian and Draco's age, and was their height as well. He had dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He was also tanned, and wore a suit.

The girl, however, looked similar to Hadrian. She was about an inch shorter, and looked beautiful. She had black hair that was down to her waist, and it was tamed and not greasy at all. She also had brilliant, baby blue eyes. She was in between tan and pale.

The duo looked up, and smiled at Draco. "Hey, Drake." The girl said. "Who is this?"

"Hey Jessie. Hey Theo. This is my new friend, Hadrian Tobias James Riddle Snape." Draco said proudly, wrapping his arm around Hadrian's shoulders. Hadrian smiled shyly as the girl's-Jessica-eyes widened. She then smiled brightly and ran over, enveloping Hadrian in a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe..." he gasped. Jessica mumbled an apology, and let go of Hadrian, before putting her hand out. She introduced herself as Jessica Nikki Lily Riddle Snape, Hadrian's sister. But Jessica told him to call her Jessie.

Hadrian could tell that she was one big ball of energy, and wondered if she was always like this. After Hadrian shook Jessica's hand, Jessica bounded back over to Theodore. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at Draco, and he chuckled. "Jessica is a big ball of energy. It's rare when she's not like this. Except when she's tired. Then she's adorable." And at that, Draco received a pillow to the face.

"I am NOT adorable! Jessica Snape is NOT adorable." Jessica growled. "_**I am not adorable! I am awesome! And if you cannot accept that, then shove off. At least I was able to skip a grade, unlike someone!**_"

"**Wow, what's wrong with being adorable?" **Hadrian asked. Jessica looked like she was about to blow her top, so he smiled reassuringly. "**But if you don't think you're adorable, let's call you epically awesome! How's that?**" Hadrian asked. Jessica smiled, and nodded in agreement. When they looked at Theo and Draco, they were looking confused. The Jessica giggled.

"We must have been speaking Parseltounge." Jessica said. Draco and Theo nodded, still confused. Jessica then saw Hadrian's expression and smiled softly. "Parseltounge is snake language. Only certain people can speak it and understand it. So far it's only Father, you, and I who can speak it. Dad can't. Although Father is attempting to make a potion that will allow certain people to speak Paresltounge. He wants to give it to Uncle Lucie, Aunt Cissy, Draco, and possibly Theo's family, along with the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods." Jessica explained. Hadrian nodded, and they went back to playing their game.

* * *

A half of an hour later, the kids were told to go downstairs by a house elf. The kids nodded in acknowledgement, and cleaned up before going downstairs. Severus and the Notts were standing by the floo. Jessica pouted.

"Come, children. We must go home. Tomorrow we will be inviting the Longbottoms, Lovegoods, Notts, Parkinsons, Goyles, Crabbes, and Zabinis to our house so they can meet Hadrian." Severus said. The children obeyed, and all said their goodbyes as Severus gave his goodbyes to Theo's parents. Then each kid took turns going through the floo, each saying "Malfoy Manor" as their destination.

* * *

When they arrived back, Severus told the kids to wait in the living room as he was going to look for Narcissa, Lucius, and Tom. The kids nodded, and Severus walked off. The kids had about fifteen minutes to talk, before Severus returned with Narcisa, Lucius, and Tom. Then they all sat. Lucius looked at Hadrian.

"Hadrian, are you feeling well enough to go through another harsh spell that might hurt even more than the last?" Lucius asked. Hadrian nodded, and the three kids gave their permission on one condition: they could comfort him as soon as the spell was done. Lucius reluctantly agreed, and they all went back up to Draco's room the the second and final spell.

Lucius instructed Hadrian to lie down once more, and Hadrian followed the instructions. Everyone else went back to the other side of the room, Severus closest to the boy (in case he needed a potion that Severus had handy) and Tom stood close to the door (in case the wards got broken again). Lucius had muttered the spell and everyone waited.

Just as they were thinking that perhaps the spell wasn't actually on Hadrian, Hadrian had started yelling and tossing around. The kids started suddenly crying at the sight of Hadrian in pain. Draco definitely couldn't take it again, so he turned and buried his head in his mother's body, and listened to Hadrian's cries. Jessica had heard about how spells hurt the wizards badly if it was attached to the wizard's magic. So she knew this was going to be painful for her brother, but since they were siblings, and possibly twins (even though they were a year age difference), she could feel some of his pain, and it hurt.

Surprisingly, the wards didn't get destructed this time; Hadrian, however, sported very bad cuts and major bleeding.

Once everything died down, Hadrian was passed out. Severus sighed, and decided to wake his son to give him the potions. Hadrian awoke before Severus touched him, and Severus immediately handed Hadrian a potion. "This potion will block out the pain you are feeling." Severus said, and Harry took it. Severus then handed Hadrian another potion. "Here's a potion to heal your cuts." Hadrian took that one too, but still felt weak. Severus handed him the third and final potion. "And here's a Blood Replenishing potion, to fix the loss of blood. It'll take awhile for your blood to go back to normal." Hadrian nodded his thanks to his Dad, and took the last potion.

Severus then cleaned the sheets, and Lucius allowed the other two children to join Hadrian in resting. The kids bolted to Hadrian's sides, cuddling on opposite sides, and all three passed out immediately. The adults smiled, and retreated, knowing that tomorrow would be the day they would explain to the boys that they were each other's soul mate.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed! I will attempt to post once a day, or possibly every other day. That is my goal. But seeing as I am in High School, and am very busy alot of the time, I do not if I will be able to update every day or every other day. But I will still attempt._

_But I am so happy. There has only been two chapters and I have eight faves and twenty-one follows. That is awesome! Knowing you guys actually want to read this makes me want to continue. You guys boost up my confidence. So thank you. If I could, I would write a whole paragraph about my thanks, but I'd rather not. Anyways, once again, thank you._

_Next Chapter: The Soul Mate Talk, Welcome Home Party, The Dark Lord's Army._

_I know I said some of that was going to be in here, but my mind didn't want me to write that. Sorry! Next chapter will definitely be those three! See you next chapter!_

_~Phoenix~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

_Once everything died down, Hadrian was passed out. Severus sighed, and decided to wake his son to give him the potions. Hadrian awoke before Severus touched him, and Severus immediately handed Hadrian a potion. "This potion will block out the pain you are feeling." Severus said, and Harry took it. Severus then handed Hadrian another potion. "Here's a potion to heal your cuts." Hadrian took that one too, but still felt weak. Severus handed him the third and final potion. "And here's a Blood Replenishing potion, to fix the loss of blood. It'll take awhile for your blood to go back to normal." Hadrian nodded his thanks to his Dad, and took the last potion. _

_Severus then cleaned the sheets, and Lucius allowed the other two children to join Hadrian in resting. The kids bolted to Hadrian's sides, cuddling on opposite sides, and all three passed out immediately. The adults smiled, and retreated, knowing that tomorrow would be the day they would explain to the boys that they were each other's soul mate._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Hadrian awoke feeling two pairs of arms wrapped around him. He looked to his left and saw his sister, Jessica, cuddled up to him, still sleeping. He looked over to his right and saw Draco cuddled up to him, half-awake, looking at him. Hadrian smiled softly. "Hello, Draco."

Draco smiled back. "Hello sleepyhead. I talked to the parents earlier and they said they wanted to talk to us before everyone got here, which will be in a hour." Hadrian nodded, and turned over, shaking Jessica.

Jessica wouldn't awake, and Hadrian smirked, before putting his mouth to his sister's ear. "Hadrian is always watching you... especially when you're sleeping." At this, Jessica fell out of the bed, yelping. Draco and Hadrian chuckled, as Jessica jumped back on the bed, and punched both of them.

"You jerks!" Jessica said. She punched them again. "Instead of waking me up like a normal person, you had to go and creep me out?!" Jessica punched them again. "That's just a sucky move!" And she punched them one last time. The boys, of course, were laughing the whole time.

"Jessica, will you calm down? We all have to get ready to talk to the adults, but I want to help you guys style yourselves so you can stand out..." Draco said with a smirk.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later... With Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, and Tom..._

The adults sat in the living room, talking and waiting for the kids to wake up. It had been three hours ago since they passed out on Draco's bed. Tom sat on a chair facing the doorway, when he spotted Draco. Tom smiled.

"Draco, where are my children?"

All the adults then turned their attention to the young Malfoy Heir. Draco smiled innocently, before clearing his throat. "Please say hello to the new and improved Snape Twins!" Draco then motioned dramatically to the doorway and moved aside as the children walked in. All the adults' mouths dropped in amazement and surprise.

Jessica Nikki Lily Riddle Snape looked more like herself then her brother looked like himself. Jessica had her hair cut to her mid-back, and put in dark purple highlights. She also was able to change her eye color; instead of a dark green, it was light blue. She also had a tatoo on her left arm of a purple dragon moving around on her arm freely.

Hadrian Tobias James Riddle Snape looked so different. His greasy hair was no longer greasy. Instead of just plain black hair, he had black hair with green highlights. He also changed his eye color; they were emerald green, like Lily's. He too had a dragon tattoo on her left arm, but his was green. He also got rid of his glasses. He looked better without them too.

"Wow." Tom said. "How were you able to get tattoos? The hair colors and styles? How were you able to get rid of your bad eyesight?" Tom questioned.

Hadrian smiled. "The tattoos? You'll be surprised how artistic Draco is. He gave us the tattoos." Draco smiled, but blushed at the praise. "The hair highlights? Draco asked his friend Astoria over to help with the highlights and to cut Jessica's hair." Jessica nodded and smiled brightly. "And my glasses? Draco ordered me contacts. And taught me to use them."

Severus looked shocked. "You did all of that? How long did it take?" Then Hadrian informed them that it was forty-five minutes, and Severus looked shocked. "Damn. You guys are awesome." Severus said. Hadrian and Co. smiled at the compliment. "Now if you three would sit, we need to discuss some things."

The kids nodded, and sat down on the couch opposite of the adults. Tom smiled. "Since we took off the Soul Mate Blocking Spell, now we can tell who is Hadrian's Soul Mate. Narcissa, if you would be so kind as to do the spell." Narcissa smiled, nodded, and muttered a spell. Purple, blue, silver, and green strips of light came out of Narcissa's wand, and circled Hadrian. After a couple of minutes, the lights multiplied to form words above Hadrian's head:

_Hadrian Tobias James Riddle Snape's Soul Mate Is Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

All the people in the room smiled, except for Hadrian. Hadrian was confused. His Soul Mate was Draco? What did this mean?

Draco saw Hadrian's confusion, and smiled. "Hadrian, do you know what this means?" Hadrian shook his head. "It means that we were made to be together. That's why I felt such a strong pull to you when I met you in Madam Malkin's! It finally makes sense!" And with that, Draco pulled Hadrian into a hug. "Hadrian, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend and date me?"

Hadrian smiled, and hugged Draco back. Someone actually wanted to date him. Hadrian didn't care if it was a male. I mean his fathers were both men, and they loved each other. So, why not give this a shot. "Sure Draco."

Then everyone settled down again, and the adults warned them that people will judge them and try to hurt them because they were both dating. Some people grew up to hate people who dated the same sex, even though with most wizards, it didn't matter. Just with a select few. To which Draco smiled and told the adults of the promise he already made: '_I promise to protect you no matter what._' To which Hadrian smiled at.

* * *

A little while later, and everyone came over. The Longbottoms brought their son, Neville. Mr. Lovegood brought his daughter, Luna. The Notts brought their son, Theodore. The Parkinsons brought their daughter, Pansy. The Goyle's brought their son, Gregory. The Crabbes brought their son, Vincent. And the Zabinis brought their son, Blaise.

The kids all decided to hang out in the living room and play a game to get to know each other. They all got to know each other, and then Narcissa told them to come into the Ball Room for a little while. The kids then nodded, and followed her. When they arrived, the room was decked out as a party room, and a banner read '_WELCOME HOME, HADRIAN!_' Hadrian felt special, and thanked all the adults. Jessica decided to hang out with Theo, and dance with him. Pansy decided to go off with Vincent and Gregory and hang out. Blaise then decided to tag along with them, and Neville went off to dance with Luna. Which left Hadrian and Draco.

They danced through a majority of the party, not caring that others were watching; they were too worried about dancing with the other. But they soon had to say goodbye to the others until the next day, when they were to go to Hogwarts, and start their first year.

* * *

_(Tom)_

Tom sat on the couch later that evening as the boys packed for Hogwarts, thinking. He was thinking on whether or not to tell Hadrian about him being the 'Dark Lord' and about Dumbledore being the 'good guy'. Tom had asked his soon-to-be husband (once all this was over) and Severus had said that Tom had to make up his own mind. Although Severus said that it would probably be wise to tell him before he was told by someone else.

Tom had finally decided what he was going to do: he was going to tell his son about all the hell that had been going on. Tom slowly made his way up the stair to Draco's room, before knocking and opening the door. He saw the boys both packing, and looking at him. He turned to Hadrian. "Hadrian, might I be able to talk to you? You may use one of your new house elves to pack for you." He then turned to Draco, and smiled. "You are allowed to come too, you know."

Draco smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Tom, but if you need to talk to Hades about the thing that I think you're thinking about, it's best for you to talk to him alone." He then turned to Hadrian, and kissed Hadrian on the cheek, and smiled at him. "Go talk to your father, love. I shall continue packing for you." Hadrian nodded, got up, and followed Tom back to the living room.

On the way though, Tom was thinking. '_It's obvious that Hadrian will be the submissive while out in public, but I think once alone or in the company of their friends only, Hadrian and Draco will be equal._'

Once they arrived to the living room, and got comfy, Tom started talking. "Hadrian, I want to talk to you about something. Has Ollivander or anyone else mentioned anything about a Dark Lord?" Tom asked. Hadrian nodded, and told Tom that Ollivander mentioned that. "Well, Hadrian. I am him.

"You see, you come from a long line of Dark Wizards. I was the worst, or so everyone thought. You see, the Headmaster, Dumbledore, had everyone fooled, and has them thinking he is on the Light Side. Of course people believed him, and are also on his side.

"I have an army. We are the wizards who want to improve the security of us wizards. Dumbledore wants to combine both the Muggle and Wizard Worlds. That cannot happen though, because then the Wizard World shall be corrupted.

"Dumbledore thought that using you as a pawn would help. He knew you were Lily, Severus, and I's child. He knew you would be strong. So he intendned to use you as a pawn. But now that I have found you, I will not allow you to disappear.

"Dumbledore thought he had us fooled; he was mistaken. You see, Lucius has already changed your name for your school years. Even though Sev and I are positive people will insist that you are a Potter. Yes, you technically are, but you're more of a Snape. So people will have to accept that.

"You shall be the next in line for Dark Lord shall I pass away. Therefore, Sev has taken off a tracking charm from your wand so you can use magic outside of school without anyone knowing. Therefore, you can learn to do Dark Magic along with whoever you include in your Inner Circle.

"I already know that you will have Draco and Jessica in it; that's a given. But whom you shall chose other than them is your choice as long as they know not to go blabbing to Dumbledore. You shall also have your own Dark Mark. You can have Draco do the branding.

"And that's all. I hope you know what you are going to do."

* * *

_Hey! Two chapters in one day! Hell ya! Possibly a third, but don't get your hopes up! Hope you enjoyed!_

_Next Chapter: Harry's Dark Mark, Harry's Inner Circle, Hogwarts, and New Friends_

_~Phoenix~_

_P.S I made a change to the pairings. Instead of Luna/OC and Blaise/Neville, it's now Neville/Luna and Ron/Blaise. Hope you review, fave, and follow!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

_"You shall be the next in line for Dark Lord shall I pass away. Therefore, Sev has taken off a tracking charm from your wand so you can use magic outside of school without anyone knowing. Therefore, you can learn to do Dark Magic along with whoever you include in your Inner Circle._

_"I already know that you will have Draco and Jessica in it; that's a given. But whom you shall chose other than them is your choice as long as they know not to go blabbing to Dumbledore. You shall also have your own Dark Mark. You can have Draco do the branding._

_"And that's all. I hope you know what you are going to do."_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

As soon as Hadrian returned to Draco's room, he told the blonde what the conversation was about. Hadrian then said as Draco would be the closest to him in the Inner Circle, he wanted Draco to help him organize his Inner Circle.

Hadrian's Inner Circle would of course have Draco and Jessica in it. Along with them would be Neville, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, and Theo. They then created Hadrian's Dark Mark. It was a phoenix with a snake and dragon slithering and flying around the phoenix. It would be on their right arms. Draco then did Hadrian and his marks, before they decided to retire for the night.

* * *

The next morning, the boys got up early and ate breakfast. The house elves had made omelets, pancakes, and even a cake for a goodbye breakfast. The boys thanked the elves (who were now Hadrian's), Dobby, Misty, and Millie, and went to go find the adults.

They then found the adults, and Hadrian turned to his dad. "Father, Draco and I have created my Inner Circle. It shall consist of Draco, Jessica, Neville, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory and Theo. And this is our Dark Mark." Harry then showed his Father and Dad his right arm. They smiled, and nodded their amazement.

* * *

Later that day, they travelled to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Tom and Severus had decided that Tom would be in his Animagus form (a snake) as Hadrian's actual pet. That way, Tom was always nearby in case of an emergency.

Hadrian, Jessica and Draco said goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa (Severus had left for Hogwarts earlier that day), and got on the train before anyone else. They then proceeded to find an empty compartment, and wait for the others. Pansy and Luna were the first to find them, and then Neville, Blaise, and Theo found them. Then Vincent and Gregory found them.

Hadrian informed everyone about his Inner Circle, and his Dark Mark. Then it was decided that they would all meet in Harry and Draco's dorm later that night to receive their Dark Marks.

Just then, the compartment door opened to reveal a bushy-haired girl and a ginger boy. The girl smiled nervously. "Hello. Sorry to interrupt, but Ron and I have nowhere else to sit. Might we be able to sit here?"

Hadrian glared. "Are you following Dumbledore?" He asked. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

The boy shook his head. "I'm not. Everyone else wants to, and loves Muggles, and wants to join our worlds, but I disagree. I believe that Muggleborns need to be raised by wizards, and that Muggles should not know about our world." Hadrian smirked, and motioned for the two newbies to sit. Then he looked to Theo and motioned for him to close the door. Theo nodded, and closed the door.

The girl and boy gulped. But the girl soon smiled. "My name is Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley." The girl motioned to the boy when she said his name, and he smiled and waved. Hadrian smiled back.

"My name is Hadrian Tobias James Riddle Snape." Hadrian said. "This is my sister, Jessica Nikki Lily Riddle Snape. That's my boyfriend, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Then there's Theodore Nott, but we call him Theo. Then Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe-Greg and Vince. Then there's Neville Longbottom, or Nev for short. Then there is Blaise Zabini. And finally Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson." Hadrian said, pointing to each person in his Inner Circle as they smiled, waved, or nodded. Hadrian turned to the two newbies. "Now, if you want to join our group, you must answer a few questions."

Hermione and Ronald agreed, and Hadrian smirked. "What do you think we should do, expose ourselves and try to be friends or just keep us a secret still." Both children agreed to keep the Wizarding World a secret. Hadrian nodded. "If you were to join the Dark Lord's Army, would you?" Both nodded, knowing that if they wanted to join the Dark Side, they'd have to be determined. Hadrian then continued his questions. "If the Dark Lord had a son and that son wanted you to join his Inner Circle, would you be willing to take the son's Dark Mark?" Hermione and Ronald nodded. "Would you swear on your magic not to betray the Dark Side?" Nodding. "If I were to tell you that I was the son, and that I wanted you to join my Inner Circle and take my Dark Mark, would you be dedicated and loyal?" Both ex-Light Wizards nodded.

Hadrian smirked. "Welcome to my Inner Circle. How would you like to take the Dark Mark? If you agree, meet my Inner Circle and I in my dormitory tonight. If the Hat starts thinking of putting you in Slytherin, ask him to put you there. I am counting on you two."

* * *

When they arrived in the Great Hall after boating across a lake and climbing a bunch of stairs, Hadrian and his Inner Circle looked around. Hadrian heard Hermione whisper to Ron behind him, "The ceiling isn't real; it's magic making it look real. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._" Hadrian rolled his eyes. He was lucky he accepted her, even with her being a muggleborn.

They stopped right in front of a stage-like platform with a long table for a teacher. McGonagall stood next to a stool with an old hat on it. McGonagall cleared her throat. "Welcome back old students, and welcome new students. Before we commence the Sorting, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would like to say a few things."

Hadrian watched as an old man sitting in the middle of the teacher's table stand. He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Hello students! Before we continue, I would like to point out a few notices. As usual, the Dark Forest is off-limits for all First Years. Mr Filch, our caretaker, has also asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the left hand side is out-of-bounds to those who wish to not die a painful death." People looked at each other at this. "Thank you. Professor, you may continue." And with this he sat.

Professor McGonagall turned to the First Years. "When I call your name, you will sit on this stool, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will head to your House Table when sorted. Now." She opened the scroll she was holding.

"Gregory Goyle."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Seamus Finnigan."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vincent Crabbe."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dean Thomas."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pansy Parkinson."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hannah Abbot."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Blaise Zabini."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Susan Bones."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Draco Malfoy."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Terry Boot."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Theodore Nott."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Cho Chang."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Luna Lovegood."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lavender Brown."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Neville Longbottom."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hermione Granger."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ronald Weasley."  
"SLYTHERIN!" At this, a pair of twins and another boy that looked like Ron stood up suddenly, and yelled at Ron. Ron just rolled his eyes, and told them to "Sod off".

"Jessica Snape."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hadrian Snape." Some people knew that Hadrian was actually Harry Potter. Although, many didn't. At least not until Lavender Brown screeched "Oh my god! It's Harry Potter!" Hadrian then turned and glared at her, saying if she ever referred to her as Harry or Potter or both, that would be the last thing she would do. And then he went to go get sorted.  
"SLYTHERIN!"

Many people gasped, and then started whispering. Hadrian then walked over to sit next to his boyfriend, who kissed him on the cheek as a congrats. Hermione was also right next to him.

No one noticed the angered face the Headmaster wore, or how his twinkle in his eye was gone.

* * *

_Sooo... I'm kind of late I guess. Although I said every day or every other day. So I am not late! Woo hoo!_

_Next Chapter: Hadrian's Inner Circle is branded with Hadrian's Mark, They Get Their Schedules, and people cause problems for Harry._

_~Phoenix~_


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that this is just an author's note. I know you may think I abandoned this fic, or you totally forgot this fic existed, and I am so sorry. I have been busy with school, I have been going out more, and spending less time inside (I do alot of sitting inside), and I've been skyping so many people. Please do not be mad with me. I swear I will get another chapter up soon, I have just been really busy. Therefore, as a 'I am so sorry' gift, if you have a one-shot idea, I will post a collection up as a new story. Just PM me a keyword, or an idea, and I will write it. **

**I am extremely sorry guys! Please don't hate me! Right now I am even lucky I can get this up, because my internet is going haywire from a storm. It's literally flooded on my neighborhood street... I am not joking. But I will have another chapter up soon, and don't forget to send me your one-shot ideas!**

**~Phoenix~**


End file.
